Thank you Tink!
by Needle In My Eye
Summary: For all children grow up. Except for Peter and his Wendy. *MOVIEVERSE* :


**So yeah guys, I'm back. I don't think I have written anything in over a year now, so I decided to start by writing something simple and go from there... Let me know what you guys think and how I can improve :)**

**Love Emilijah and the girls xox**

* * *

><p>"She was leaving you, Pan! Your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete. Let us now take a peep into the future, shall we" said Captain Hook, right before he flew at Peter and swung his sword, aiming to cut off the immortal flying boy's head.<p>

"'Tis the fair Wendy. She's in her nursery. The window is shut." Taunted Hook.

Peter screamed, "I'll open it." He swung his sword at Hook, but it was blocked and Peter was pushed away.

Captain Hook laughed and said, "I'm afraid the window is barred."

Distraught, Peter cried, "I'll call out her name!"

Captain Hook continued, "She can't hear you..."

Sinking lower and lower, the boy cried "No!"

Continuing his taunts and enjoying the effect it had on Peter, Captain Hook replied, "She can't see you."

The immortal boy screamed "WENDY!"

"She's forgotten all about you." Hook sneered at him, forcing Peter lower and lower.

Screaming, Peter desperately wished for Hook to stop his torment. It was enough already that Wendy wanted to leave Neverland and grow up. It was enough that Wendy wanted to leave him. But that she was going to forget him? "Stop! Please! Stop it!"

Peter hit the deck of the ship. In that instant the boy woke up from his nightmare and whacked his head on the low ceiling over his bed.

"I wasn't sleeping! I wasn't asleep!"

Looking around the hideout, he couldn't see the new lost boys anywhere. Since his old crew had deserted him and left with Wendy, he had to get a new crew together. He sighed; they must be out hunting then. They could never get used to this new Peter. He was so angry and bitter all the time. He had threatened more than once to run them all through with his sword. None of them saw him as the broken-hearted boy he really was. Not that he would admit to that. Because in order to have a broken-heart, he needed to have the grown-up feelings that Wendy said he had. But, he didn't. He refused to grow up.

He got of the bed and flew out of the hideout, to the fairy tree.

When he arrived, he was reminded of the time he was dancing with Wendy. The only time he had been happier was when Wendy had given him her hidden kiss.

He sat down on the roots of the fairy tree and wrapped his arms around his legs and started crying.

"Boy, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because my Wendy-lady left me. I'm crying because she forgot me. And I wasn't crying."

Peter looked up and his breath caught in his throat. "Wendy?"

For indeed it was Wendy. She looked a little older, with a little more curves but Peter didn't notice that. He only saw her as his Wendy.

"Wendy!" He cried and leapt up and hugged her. He saw then that she was a little taller than from when he last saw her, though proudly he noticed he was still taller than her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought that I wanted to grow up. It wasn't until you left that I realized. I waited for you. But, you didn't come. And then father separated me from the boys and... and..."

He pulled her closer and lifted them off the ground. "How did you get here?"

"Tinker bell, of course. Didn't you send her?"

"No, I thought you didn't want to see me. TINK!" Peter called out to his dearest fairy friend.

She came put from behind a tree and trilled, very proud of what she had done. For fairies are so tiny, they only have room for one emotion at a time. She flew quickly over to the pair, leaving a trail of glittering fairy dust behind her.

Peter held out his hand, and Tinker bell landed on his palm. "I'm very happy, Tink. Thank you so much, Tink!"

Tinker bell whistled with pride and then flew off to join with all of her fairy friends. Peter watched and then turned back to the girl, well young lady that he held in his arms. She smiled at him and then he said to her, "Can I give you back your thimble?"

Wendy giggled and nodded. They both leaned in and kissed, leaving Peter to again grow bright pink. Wendy laughed even more and they flew to the hideout tree, where they spent the rest of eternity fighting pirates, playing with the mermaids and dancing with the fairies.

For all children grow up. Except for Peter and his Wendy.


End file.
